


Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [4]
Category: Fantastic Four - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble's Day, Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, bo i tak wszyscy widzą co chcą, spideytorch w domyśle
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



Jeśli istniało coś bardziej upokarzającego od zaplatania się w wyrośniętą pajęczynę we własnej łazience to proszę bardzo, Johnny bardzo chętnie posłucha o tym upokorzeniu. Może to sprawi, że przestanie się czuć jak skończona, żałosna niedołęga, która nie może nawet przepalić sieci, bo znajduje się w pieprzonej, własnej łazience, a tuż nad znajduje się czujnik dymu.

Upokorzenie związane z doklejeniem się do sieci jeszcze przeżyje - sieć za kilka godzin się rozpuści i po bólach Johnny'ego nie będzie śladu, ale zalanie łazienki, a znając jego szczęście, całego mieszkania przysporzyłoby mu więcej wstydu, niż kilkugodzinne trwanie w zawieszeniu, którego nikt nie widział.

_Byleby tylko Peter nie wrócił wcześniej z uczelni, byleby tylko nie wrócił_ , modlił się Johnny do jakiegokolwiek boga, próbując ułożyć się w miarę wygodnie w sieci.

_Żeby nie działało metro, były korki, i żeby zapomniał kostiumu i nie mógł wrócić wcześniej. Boże, zlituj się!_

Odwrócił się z trudem na plecy, krzywo zawieszony pomiędzy upaćkaną pianką do golenia umywalką, a otwartej na oścież kabinie prysznica.

Storm oderwał od lewego ramienia kilka nitek i poruszył zdrętwiałym barkiem, niemal natychmiast doklejając go do innych.

Jak on się tutaj właściwie znalazł?

Ach, no tak, próbował zdjąć doklejony do sufitu telefon.

Pierdolony, zgubiony tydzień temu telefon.


End file.
